Astras Magical Mystical Meeting (the sequel)
by Astra
Summary: Not as good as the first, but slightly more mayhem.


A/N: Well, I've decided that I like this font.I dunno if all you people do, but I do, so I don't really care what you think.I actually do…. but well anyway…back to the real point…THERE IS NONE! HAHAHA!

**Astra, now with her Magical Mystical Fanfic author powers, is sitting at her computer, talking to Ketupe, and Hedwig(a different Hedwig, this one is a girl, not an owl…we'll call her heddy, so they don't get confused, even though I doubt the owl Hedwig will show up in this story, but you never do know…) in her Cheesecake chat room.**

Astra: I'm happy happy happy!

Ketupe: Like we haven't noticed…

Astra: Grrr…

Heddy: Did you guys do your English homework?

Ketupe: Yuppers

Astra: We had English homework? When? Where? Nobody tells me these things…

Heddy: We had to read the next two chapters in "Tale of Two cities"

Ketupe: We had to re…Hey! I was about to say that but you sent it before me…How Rude!

Astra: I hate Dickens!

Ketupe: I conifer

Heddy: me2

Astra: Well I better go do that…see you guys later…

(User: Astra has left the room)

*****

**Instead of turning off the computer and Reading her english like a good girl, Astra decides to start on that Global Studies Paper that is due on Friday…She is writing it on Child Labour in India.**

"Did you know that there is child labour in India?Well I did, and its what I'm gonna write about in this report.

Ok…lets begin.These kids have to work long hours and its really bad, cause they cant go to the bathroom, and its hot and they sweat, and that's why they call it sweat shops…and they don't make any money and they get more in debt, and I wanna cry and its so sad, and we should help 'em cause were the lucky ones and we should all just join FTC…cause that's a group and they help those kids and they really need our help. like I said that they cave to work allot and not even go to school…

Voice: by your writing, it seems like you have never been to school!

Astra: That wasn't very nice…I'm trying here…HEY! What was that!a mysterious voice…"

::A poofing sound is heard and Hermione Granger appears standing next to Astra's desk::

Hermione: That is the most pathetic report I've ever seen in my whole life!Look at that grammar, those run on sentences….

Astra: Well…um…what do you propose I do?

Hermione: **Pushes Astra out of the chair and sits down** Here just let me fix it…

**Hermione types away, fixing Astra's mess-of-a-report.It seems as though she is making it longer also…because by now it is over a page**

Astra: Um…what are you doing?Are you almost done?

Hermione: I'm fixing it. and adding a bit, but you want to get a good grade don't you?

Astra: Well yeah, but…um…what if my mum comes up here, and sees Hermione in my room.wont she be a bit suspicious? I mean, who knew you were real? well other than me, and the multitudes of other people who's lives you have invaded recently?

~Hermione types: And then a bunch of Hogwarts students walk in, because they are on a field trip to learn about muggle society.

(- - around someones name means they are one of the field trip kids)

-Joan-: WOW! nobody in these pictures move!How strange!

-William-: What is this thing? (he picks up the phone and starts pressing random numbers…a voice can be heard from the phone saying…"you have just called the psychic hotline.that will be $3.00 a minute…please wait while we connect you to your psychic…)

-Anthony-: I've seen these before…what you do is put it up to your ear like this, and talk into it.

**Hermione seems to think the whole fiasco is quite amusing, and watches contentedly**

**There is a loud crash is heard from the direction of downstairs**

Astra: What the Heck was that? ~she runs downstairs to find out.there is shattered glass on the floor, and a window is broken.I student lays in the garden outside and there is glass out there too.there is what seems to be a broken broom next to her.~ What is going on here people! you are ruining the house! Good thing my mom's not home cause she would be…

**Astra is cut off.the girl that went through the window is now talking

-billie-sue-: Sorry. really i am, i just saw the broom, and thought that…well…I wanted to try it out ya know, cause I didn't know what it would do, being a Muggle broom and all, so well, I did…but it went a bit mad, and flew through the window.

Astra: I'm sorry, that you got hurt, but this is my house, and you are invading it.Professor…(she addresses the teacher they are with) could you please clean this up, and calm down your students please? pretty please? with sugar on top? and a cherry? and chocolate sprinkles?

Professor Mystery Man: Girl, there is no need to beg, I've been trying to calm them, down, but I didn't want to resort to magic, seeing we were in the Muggle world…I wasn't aware you knew who we were. 

Astra: Put them all in full body binds for all I care!just stop them from doing any more damage.

(after this Astra goes back upstairs to see what cookin' in the bouse)

+When she gets to her room she sees that someone else is on the phone, someone is playing with the computer, and still others are tap, tap tapping on her fish tank.+

Astra: What is going on up here?

Hermione: They are just amusing themselves.

Astra: Who's on the phone now?

-Joan-: That's Meggio, She's trying to call her uncle-in-law who's a Muggle doctor.he lives in the democratic republic of the Congo. 

Astra: What are my parents going to think when they see 'psychic hotline' and 'The democratic republic of the congo' on their phone bill?!

Astra sits down on her bed to think of a plan while the mayhem continues…a few moments later…

Astra: I've got it!Hermione…do you still have that time turner? 

Hermione: yes….why?

Astra: Oh…Blast it all!I was gonna use it to go back in time and make it so none of this fiasco happened, but..then I realized that I'd have to talk to my past self to do that, and that would totally freak my past self out, and she would be scarred for life, and then she or I, or whoever, would have to go to therapy for an eternity, and everybody would think I was psycho!

Hermione: You have a problem with run-on-sentences

-Joan-: um, sorry to break it to you, but I think you already are a bit crazy…

Astra: Oy! (an: I love that word…rons not in this one, so I had to say it for him) There's only one way to solve this. 

{she pushes the kids at the computer out of the way.she goes into the word processor and types: All the visiting Hogwarts students magically disappear and Hermione is forced to clean up the whole mess because it was her fault to begin with.She also promises never to criticize my run on sentences again, even though the thought of a grammatical error frightens her…she has to control herself}

# The End

P.S.

This indeed happened as written due to the fact that Astra was in the possession of full magical mystical fanfic author powers even though she didn't really deserve them because her stories were so stupid and usually had her in them….

Joan went on to state the obvious to everyone she knew because that was her specialty, 

William ended up going into the field of divination, and wrote the horoscopes for the Daily Prophet, before being fired for being an un-reliable source

Billie-Sue became a very good chaser for the Ravenclaw team, and helped them to many victories.

Anthony, I'm sorry to say, was killed by You-Know-Who

Meggio went to visit her Uncle-in-law in the democratic republic of the Congo, and got eaten by an Evil Demon who went by the name of Rufus. 

No one really knows what happened to professor mystery man because he was a mystery.some suspect he is a troll in disguise, but I doubt it, they are kinda large and smelly, and he wasn't so, it had to be a pretty good disguise.It turns out he wasn't really a professor. I think he is the solemn dude from my Zebularr story

Hermione had a wonderful (in a sarcastic tone of voice) time cleaning up the mess, and vowed never to help anyone with their homework again, to Harry and Ron's great dismay.

Astra to made a vow, that from then on she would be known as Astra the Insane…but that didn't last long, because Heddy liked to call her a Chicken (even though Heddy was Banish-ed) and Ketupe kept calling her Sir-Properly-Decapitated-Podmore, and Justin Finch-Flechley, for reasons un-known to us.

She handed in the newly revised version of her child labour essay, that somehow survived the whole ordeal, and even attempted to read her English assignment, even though it was torture the whole way.

Disclaimer: Hermione belongs to J.K. Rowling, so do Sir-Properly-decapitated-podmore, and Justin Finch-Flechley and You-Know-Who.The democratic republic of the Congo belongs to itself, and so does Psychic hotline.Tale of two cities belongs to dickens, FTC belongs to Craig Kielburger, and the Evil Demon belongs to himself.I know there are a lot of things I left out, but oh well. Pooy on your Pituitary Gland! 

Claimer: I belong to myself, Heddy and Ketupe belong to themselves, All the students, Magical mystical, and Professor mystery man also belong to be…etc…

an: I know, its even worse than the first one, but review it anyway, cause I want you to. Bye!


End file.
